batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Freeze (Telltale)
Mr. Freeze is a secondary antagonist in Batman: The Enemy Within. A scientist who desperately searched for a cure to his wife's terminal illness, Dr Victor Fries was rendered unable to survive in temperatures higher than sub-zero after an accident in his lab. To get the funds he needed, Freeze turned to crime to gather the funds and equipment needed to find a cure for his wife, Nora. He became a member of the criminal cabal known as the Pact to gain access to a possible cure. Biography Not much is known about Dr. Victor Fries' past before he joined the Pact, aside from the fact he was once a cryogenics expert working for GothCorp. After his wife, Nora, was diagnosed with an unspecified disease, he sacrificed both his personal and professional life to finding a cure. After placing her into a cryo-chamber to preserve her, Victor was involved in a lab accident, which rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment. To survive, Victor created a suit to sustain his temperature below 0°c/32°F. Going underground, he operated as a criminal that used cryogenic weapons and gadgets in his crimes. Never leaving evidence tied to him, officials and media would call him "Mr. Freeze". During the five years after his accident, Freeze became a member of the Pact, hoping working with them would help his research into Nora's disease. However, when the leader Riddler offered the others a cure to their ailments, Victor would agree, hoping to use it to cure Nora's condition. However, he was never told that LOTUS would drive her insane after it cured her condition. With the rest of the group save for Riddler, Freeze set up in an abandoned subway station known as the Old Five Points, where he set up Nora's chamber and equipment. He also made plans to attack GothCorp in order to steal equipment necessary. These included components for gadgets, to use against SANCTUS's security measures, and medical equipment to synthesize a usable version of LOTUS. When Riddler began targeting both Batman and the Agency, Freeze chose not to get involved with his activities, due to the risk of exposure and compromise to the SANCTUS heist. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Pact During the Pact's attacks on Gotham, Freeze lead an attack on his former employers, GothCorp. During his assault, he killed at least twenty personnel with his cryo-gauntlet and caused the loss of limb of an unknown number. He also caused serious damage on the labs by freezing objects, leaving very little evidence to trace him and his men. Freeze, along with his gang, managed to get away with a number of biological materials, leaving no witnesses to identify him to the police. Whilst checking on Nora, another member of the Pact, "John Doe", 'accidently' set off a EMP generator shutting down the equipment keeping her alive. Horrified by the possibility of losing her, Freeze entered the room and forced Bruce Wayne to turn it off. After the billionaire did so, he returned to check on Nora and ensure her unit had not been badly damaged by the blast. Freeze was later seen working on an unknown device during the final preparations to retrieve the Riddler's body from Amanda Waller and her agency. During this, Freeze was approached by Bruce Wayne, who offered to take Nora and give her to one of his subsidiaries, should he be captured or unable to save her. Depending on dialogue chosen, Freeze will either agree to side with his membership, believing himself to have misjudged Bruce, or decide against it. Regardless of the vote, Bruce would be voted into the Pact by the other members. Freeze would later take part in the heist, during which he froze the doors of the vehicle containing Riddler's corpse and tried to kill the guard, only for Bruce to step in. He also killed a number of agents by freezing them with his gauntlet and escaped with the others, leaving either Harley Quinn or Bane behind to be captured. ''If the latter is left to fight the agency, Freeze warns Quinn and Doe that he believes Bane will survive and will extract vengeance upon them. He was also present when Bruce unlocked the case containing Riddler's corpse and when Catwoman returned with a component they required. ''Fractured Mask Shortly after her arrival, Freeze introduced Bruce and Catwoman to each other, believing that this was their first meeting. ''If Harley was left behind, he also gives her the condition of Harley and tells her how she can access the diamonds promised. After she and Wayne had finished scanning Riddler's eyes, he and the other members returned to check on their progress. He was also present when the member left behind returned and Quinn took over the Pact. Whilst they prepared to raid the black site, Freeze began creating a freezing bomb to take out the fire-failsafe at the blacksite to destroy evidence. After acquiring the necessary components with Bane, he tested it on a number of the Pact's men to see whether it was successful. Deciding they should be deployable, he began working on smaller versions which could be deployed from a launcher. Freeze later shared his findings with Bruce, believing that he would appreciate his findings. He also witnessed Bane's interrogation of a suspect, later freezing and shattering his body after he was killed. When Harley narrowed down the mole to either Bruce or Catwoman, she asked him to prepare a cryogenic chamber to execute the person. Depending on who Bruce chooses to give up, the following will take place. Blame Catwoman=If Bruce chooses to give up Catwoman as the mole, he and the rest of the Pact prepare to execute her in his chamber. However, after she is able to subdue the men guarding her and knocks the device over, damaging it, Freeze interferes and freezes part of her arm. He then places her in one of Riddler's "murder boxes" whilst he, Bruce and the rest of the Pact make their move on the blacksite. |-|Take the Blame=If Bruce chooses to take the blame, Freeze and the rest of the pact prepare to execute him in his chamber. After Bane places the billionaire into the chamber, he seals it and activates it on Harley's orders. He and the Pact then leave with Catwoman to raid the black site. ''What Ails You Depending on who was given up as the mole in the previous episode, the following will happen to Mr. Freeze. Blame Catwoman outcome= If Bruce chose to give up Catwoman as the mole, he joins Freeze and the Pact as they attack the SANCTUS lab. Freeze is involved in fighting a number of guards and deals with some of the countermeasures in place, including a thermal burners with his ice grenade. Freeze can be prevented from killing others, should Bruce be able to intervene. When Bruce betrays the Pact to destroy Project LOTUS, Freeze attempts to extract the vials. He is able to retreive three and attempts to escape, only to be caught by Bruce. However, Harley also betrays him, knocking the vials out of his hands, stealing the remaining one and locking him in the airlock. Infected with LOTUS, Freeze is left behind to be captured by the Agency. |-| Take the Blame outcome= If Bruce chose to give himself up as the mole, Catwoman joins Freeze and the Pact as they attack the SANCTUS lab. At Harley's urging, Freeze murders a number of both Bohdi Spa and SANCTUS employees. When the Pact arrived in the lab, he sets up the machine to extract the virus whilst the others stand guard and argue. When Batman arrives, Freeze decides to help Bane battle the vigilante and the two eventually gain the upper hand. However, during an attempt to kill Batman, John attacks Freeze to prevent him from doing so. Batman also uses Freeze's glove to freeze Bane's arm. After the virus is extracted, Freeze attempts to escape with the vials, only to be stopped by Batman. Harley then betrays him by knocking the vials out of his hands, stealing the remaining one and locking him in the airlock. Infected with LOTUS, Freeze is left behind to be captured by the Agency. After Waller and her agents arrived, Freeze was held in the airlock and was biometrically monitored. Having wanted to use Freeze as a study for the virus, Waller demanded her agents would not talk to him. However, at the behest of Iman Avesta, Bruce/Batman would talk to him to learn about Harley Quinn's whereabouts. In return for this information, Freeze asked him to lower the temperature in the airlock, in the hopes that doing so would help him survive the LOTUS infection. Regardless of whether Bruce/Batman agrees, Freeze explained that Riddler had been infected with LOTUS and survived the infection, claiming his blood could be turned into something that could heal. He further explained that this was why the Agency had frozen Riddler's body and it had been the reason why the Pact had stolen it. He also revealed his plans to use the virus to cure Nora's disease and Bane's wish to kick his Venom addition. After revealing that Harley would be returning to the Old Five Points to retrieve samples of Riddler's blood, Freeze demanded the temperature to be lowered. Regardless of whether he choses to do so, Freeze is left behind in the airlock, though will either thank Bruce/Batman (if he does so) or swear vengeance (if he doesn't). It is unknown whether Freeze survived, regardless of what is chosen. However, if he did, it was likely he would have been rendered insane, much like Riddler. Batman would later keep a display to remember his encounter with Freeze, consisting of his goggles and either his glove or ice grenade, depending on whether Bruce gave himself or Catwoman up. Personality Not much is known about Mr. Freeze's personality, but he seemed to care about his wife's safety over anything else. He would often act very calm and collected, even in times of jeopardy or stress. However, this demeanour would break whenever Nora was mentioned or under threat. Freeze seemed to have no regard for human life, even killing whenever the chance presented itself. He also preferred to work alone, but collaborate with others whenever it seemed to be the best cause of action. This would also lead to him giving information to Batman after being betrayed by Harley Quinn. Equipment Suit Mr. Freeze's suit would allow him to survive in environments that would otherwise kill him. The amount of protection it provided is not specified, but it seems to be bulletproof and sustainable against some forms of attack or damage. Glove Freeze had developed the glove some time between his accident and joining the Pact. How it works is not specified, but it was powerful enough to engulf a person in ice, in some cases so seriously they would break upon impact. The glove also allowed Freeze to break through certain materials, including metal, as demonstrated when he destroyed both a thug's gun and the door to one of the Agency's vans. Ice Grenade Freeze used the grenade to bypass the thermal burner alarm at the SANCTUS lab. It was capable of freezing objects within its radius, including people. At one point, Freeze planned to fit it into a projectile launcher, believing it to be more effective than throwing the grenade. Shock Rod In addition to his glove, Freeze carried a shock rod which he used as a melee weapon. It was capable of shocking those who hit it, even penetrating Batman's armour to stun him. Freeze would use the weapon whilst confronting either Bruce or Batman during the raid on SANCTUS. Cryogenic Chamber Mr. Freeze also developed a cryogenic chamber which froze anything that was left inside when activated. He would use it to sustain Nora until he could find a cure for her condition. However, he and the Pact would also use it as a method of execution, using it with either Catwoman or Bruce Wayne. However, the chambers were susceptible to EMP blasts, which would deactivate and open the chambers. They could also be easily damaged when knocked over. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman When they first met, Victor had very little to no respect for Wayne, believing him to be a naïve socialite out for himself. However, if Bruce offers to house Nora and research a cure in case he was arrested, Freeze begins to respect Wayne and votes him into the Pact. After the heist, Freeze would share research details with Bruce and willingly talk with him. When Bruce was outed as the traitor, Freeze would lose this respect for him, though willingly shared information on how to arrest Harley Quinn, on the conditioned that he froze his confinements to overcome his LOTUS infection. Freeze was antagonistic towards Batman, believing the vigilante to be a distraction to their heist. He would engage the vigilante in combat in order to retrieve LOTUS and even believed he was there to gloat defeating him when visited for information. However, after Quinn's betrayal, he willing shared information to the vigilante about Quinn's possible location and LOTUS's properties for the same exchange as he would for Bruce. The Pact Freeze's relationship with the Pact is unknown, but he seemed to be on good terms with Bane. The two would fight together against both the Agency and Batman side by side. However, Freeze also worried about Bane's anger being turned against the Pact, if he is left behind during the attack on the Agency's convoy. He seemed to respect Catwoman, not pushing her around and giving her information when necessary. However, if Bruce Wayne outed her as a traitor, Freeze attempted to execute her and would stop her during an escape attempt. His relationship with Harley Quinn seemed to be a working one, though he would swear vengeance on her after she betrayed him. Freeze seemed to tolerate "John", though would threaten to kill him after he endangered Nora's cryostasis system. It's unknown what his relationship with Riddler was before his death, though he refused to be active in his attacks on Gotham. Trivia * Unlike other iterations of the character, Freeze uses a special glove that allows him to freeze objects rather than a traditional freeze gun or rifle. * The lack of a dome for his suit draws similarities with the Otto Preminger and Eli Wallach versions seen in the ''1960s TV series (where they utilized freeze collars), the Nathan Darrow version from Gotham (which had a variation of the freeze collar built onto the suit), and the Injustice 2 version (before the error was fixed). If one looks closely, this version's suit is shown to have a freeze collar-like device built onto the neck part of the suit. * It is possible for Freeze to not encounter Wayne as Batman, though this depends on the player's decisions throughout the series. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Villains